


Suddenly, Parents

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, Frerard Mpreg, Gerard Way Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Gerard and the others had no idea there was a baby growing right under their noses. Or, well...in Gerard's belly.





	Suddenly, Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is more unrealistic than any of my other stories in the way that by five months, Gerard would definitely have know he was pregnant. That being said, enjoy.

“Put your bloody fucking hands in the air!!!”

Gerard wasn’t really singing to anyone atm, it was just soundcheck, but he was still trying to get into the character of “stage Gerard”. Still coming down from his whole endlessly high phase, he’d been really feeling like shit lately, and especially anxious over performing. The comments were rolling in about ‘I wonder how much better this’d be if he was high’ or ‘Has he lost some pep in his step lately?’ To be fair, he probably had, but it still hurt since he was trying to put his heart and soul into the shows.  
The song wound down and Gerard sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. He sighed and leaned back a bit, arm resting across his bloated stomach. That was something else he’d noticed. He was gaining weight, and he also partly blamed that on shying away from drugs, since that’d gave him nearly insatiable munchies at times. Then again, one sniff of the wrong food and he’d be puking his guts up in a shitty bathroom stall. Gerard really hated himself and his body right now. He just wanted this to stop.

The others had noticed it too. Mikey, ever his protective younger brother, asked him frequently if he was doing okay, and responded according to whatever G said. Frank was there too, to provide supportive kisses, back rubs and supply midnight cravings if and when Mikey was unable to. Ray and Bob were there too, not as close with him as the former two, but Ray had known Gerard for years, and in his very short span of playing with them, Bob had become extremely close to all of the group (he’d technically met them as the touring soundman for The Used, but being in the band was a different relationship). All of them were equally concerned, and really hoped he’d get better sooner than later.

“Hanging in there, G?” Frank asked, looking over as the singer took a sip from a water bottle.

“Yeah…just recovering from my own riveting performance.” Gerard gave him a little grin.

“Well make sure you don’t send yourself reeling too far before the actual show,” Ray cautioned, patting his shoulder in his almost motherly way.

“I won’t, I won’t, promise.” Gerard gave him a nod, heading backstage to get himself made up and show ready. He’d also made the decision to try and take a little nap. if he had the chance. Might help out with these horrific cramps he was having. They were just recurring over regular intervals, and it was killing him. Hopefully he’d feel a bit better when he woke up.

No such luck. Between getting hungry and the on and off stomach pain he wasn’t gonna have any sleep. He even screwed up when he was trying to put on his eye make up in a sudden spasm, really pissing himself off and almost making him cry. His damn emotions, they were all over the place.

“You don’t need any help, do you?” Frank asked, walking over as he tied on his red ascot.

“Ugh…I don’t know.” Gerard set the eyeliner pen down, frustrated. “I just want it to be on…can you just wear it and we can kiss or something so it rubs off on me?”

Frank chuckled.

“I mean, we can try it out, if you’re sure,, but I could just make you up.”

“Fine.” Gerard took a step aside of the mirror, but gasped and gripped the side of the vanity.

“Fuck, Gerard.” Frank hurried to his side, trying to help him stay upright. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…just more cramps…oh God.” Gerard leaned on the dresser, biting his lip and closed his eyes tight. He was in worse pain than ever, trying to take deep breaths to soothe the pain somewhat. This seemed wrong, really wrong.

“I don’t know, Gerard…maybe we should get you to a hospital.” Frank put his other hand on Gerard’s lower back, trying to be a little comforting.

“No…it’s okay…I’m o-….oh.” Gerard’s pants were suddenly soaked with… something. He didn’t think he’d pissed himself, didn’t feel the same, but he didn’t understand what the fuck could be happening. Maybe this was a medical emergency.

“Get the medics!” Frank called, lowering Gerard into a chair as he tried to stay calm.

The EMTs rushed over, accompanied by Mikey, Ray and Bob. The band members were all scared out of their minds as they began to check Gerard’s vitals and other physical aspects. None of them were really ready for what they said either.

“Mr. Way is in labor.”

Frank fainted. Mikey’s eyes went wide as his glasses. Ray was totally astounded. Bob was the first to speak up.

“So, uh…Gerard has a vagina?”

“You know the answer to that is NO!” Gerard replied, leaning back and groaning as he started going through another cramp…no, contraction. “Ugh…how the fuck did I get a baby up my ass?”

“You must’ve been born with a uterus as well, and I’m assuming you’re sexually active.” The worker worked Gerard’s black dress pants off. “We’re going to have to call an ambulance and try to get you to the hospital right away…although, judging by your dilation, we don’t have long.”

“Holy shit…holy shit, this is happening.” Mikey ran a hand through his hair. “I…whose..?”

“It’s Frank’s, Mikey, c'mon.” Gerard looked over at him, then at Frank passed out on the floor. “Although it seems that he’s not taking the obvious news so well.”

“Wha…who?” Frank sat up, rubbing his head a little. “Ugh…what’s happening?”

“Gerard’s in labor with your child,” Ray filled in quickly, as another technician got on the phone, trying to get an ambulance on the way.

“Oh…right…” Frank blinked a little, looking up at the pale-faced singer, who was panting and gripping his chair’s thin, wood arm rests. “Well, uh…I mean…”

“Hold my fucking hand already!” Gerard demanded, shooting him a glare.

“Right, right, right.” Frank scrambled to his feet, taking Gerard’s hand and forcing himself not to wince. “O-kay…easy there, uh…honey…j-just, uh… breathe?”

“Oh yeah, really fucking helpful, Frank,” Mikey said flatly, going to his brother’s other side and lacing his finger’s with his brother’s. “Alright, G… just hold on…we’re gonna get you out of here.”

“Uh…no you’re not, unfortunately.” The medic with the phone hung up. “The fans around this place and the general traffic is going to make it impossible to get an ambulance here   
in less than half an hour, and your brother’s already practically pushing.”

“No, nonononono.” Gerard shook his head. “You’re not delivering my fucking child on a dirty backstage floor!”

“I’m afraid we don’t really have a second option.” Ray looked around. “We’ll grab all the soft things we can, make sure you’re comfy as you can be.”

“And I’ll be right here the whole time,” Frank promised.

“Me too,” Mikey added with a nod.

They got Gerard onto a mattress on the floor, which they covered with a clean sheet. They had blankets, towels and water standing by, and Gerard’s legs were put into position, readying him for the actual act of giving birth. Inhaling and exhaling quick and deep, Gerard’s gaze went from his support on either side, to nervous Ray and Bob cowering nearby, to the seemingly sure crew of medical personnel.

“F-Frankie…I’m scared…h-how am I gonna do this?” Gerard was panicking now, everything really hitting him. Even after this was over, he…was a parent. He had no supplies, he had no prepared-ness, he and Frank weren’t even official! He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown here!

“It’s gonna be fine, love,” Frank promised, really freaking out himself, but forcing himself to stay calm on the outside. “I’m gonna take good care of you, both of you.”

“Aw…you’re so sweet.” Gerard gave him a weak smile, then his face twisted up in pain again. “Oh God…oh fuck, this is it, I know it is.”

“Yes, you’re ready to push now.” The doctor pulled his gloves on. “Alright… give me a deep breath, and then one, big push for a count of seven.”

Gerard nodded slowly. He took a few breaths, bracing himself, before bearing down, pushing with a grunt. God, this hurt, this hurt more than anything he’d ever done to his ass before, and that was really saying a lot considering all his kinky shit. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to be over.

“Alright, that’s good…” The medic nodded. “Give yourself a second to pant, and then keep going. I can already see the head.”

“You can?” Frank glanced down curiously, paling when he did and leaning back, closing his eyes again. “Yeah, yeah, you can…definitely can.”

“Oh be a man, you’re not squeezing it out!” Gerard spat, practically screaming the last bit. “Ah! Fucking hell…this baby must be huge.”

“You’re doing great, Gerard,” the tech assured. “Just one more big push, then you can pant out the head.”

“That sounds wrong for so many reasons,” Ray sort of whined from across the room.

“Shut up, you pussy,” Gerard hissed, before pushing again, gripping Mikey’s and Frank’s hands tighter than ever. “Shit…come on, baby…don’t be like that.”

“Head’s out!” The doctor had started cleaning up the head a little, trying to ease it into place. “Okay…a little more…you’ve almost got it.”

Gerard leaned into the cushions, psyching himself up for another big push, ending in a tearing screaming to match the feeling in his lower region. A baby’s screaming joined his moments later, as it was pulled from the area, up for everyone to see.

“Congratulations, Mr. Way…you’ve just delivered a healthy baby girl.”

Gerard’s chest heaved as his heart thudded rapidly. He blinked away tears he didn’t know he was crying as the baby’s shrill wailing filled his ears, while the EMTs worked rapidly to clean both him and Gerard off. Before Gerard knew it the infant was clipped from his cord, set in a blanket, and placed on his chest. Gerard immediately held him, kissing his head softly before turning to gaze at him in wonder.

“Fuck…she’s beautiful, G,” Frank said, his own voice choked up with tears.

“Sure is,” Mikey agreed, nodding and noting the way the baby’s tiny hand tried to cling to his brother’s sticky shirt fabric.

“Yeah…holy shit…I’m a mom.” Gerard caressed the baby’s chubby cheek as the little one’s cries ceased, The kid was actually the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen; Dark, fluffy brown hair, eyebrows to match, small and rounded nose, plump lips that were parted as he was already drooling slightly…yes, even that was cute.

"Yeah you are.“ Frank grinned, keeping an arm around him. “And I’m a dad…and I’m sort of stoked about it.”

“So’s Uncle Mikey,” Gerard’s little brother assured, grinning from ear to ear at the little, red squirmer.

“Nice job, G,” Ray said, wandering over, followed by Bob. They might’ve been grossed out…still were…but they had to get a better look at that little girl.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Frank replied, looking up. He was still smiling, though, as he added, “Some uncles you are. Mikey’s won the godfather title.”

“Fuck yeah!” Mikey declared, wincing a little when it earned another whimper from the baby. “I mean, uh…yay,” he said in a softer voice.

“Aw, it’s okay, hun,” Gerard cooed, rocking the baby again. “Shh…you’re safe. Although you’re gonna have to get used to noise, even in your own home, y'know?”

“Oh give her a few days.” Bob pet her fuzz softly. “She’ll get used to Frank screaming back at her.”

“Will not…until at least a few weeks pass.” Frank kissed his daughter’s little head a little kiss. “She’s gonna be my little screamer, my little rockstar, my little…ummm…Gerard, what’s her name?”

“Hmm…” Gerard looked at her for a minute, before smiling softly and saying, “How about…Ophelia?”

“Dramatic, unique, but still precious…I love it.” Frank grinned, and the others all agreed.

And so the story of the unexpected arrival of Ophelia May Way became a legend, as well as a staple of the band’s lore, and her parent’s lasting relationship.


End file.
